Endangered Species
by Blazil
Summary: When Bardock knocked over a table in the bar on planet Vegeta, and warned that Frieza was planning to destroy the Saiyan race, one Saiyan actually believed him. This individual intends to do whatever is necessary to ensure the survival of at least a small group of Saiyans, so that one day they will be able to take on Frieza.
1. The escape

**This story is written for entertainment purposes only. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.**

**This story features only original characters as the main characters, with canon characters on the sidelines. All events of this story fit in the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z timelines. This means canon events are exactly the same as in the source material. My story only explores what unknown events could have happened elsewhere in the universe.**

**Keep in mind that English is not my first language and so I do not claim to have corrected every mistake yet. If there are any inconsistencies in this story, let me know and I will correct them. Also note: this story contains no quoted dialog of any kind. This is just my style and you will get used to it, once you start reading.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The escape

Somewhere in the vast deserts of planet Vegeta, there was a small lake surrounded by an oasis. The oasis had been uninhabited until today. It had now been claimed by three humanoid creatures with monkey-like tails: three Saiyans. They consisted of two parents and their son. All three Saiyans were wearing clothing made out of animal skins. The father was a tall and muscled man with short black hair; a fairly typical looking Saiyan. He was lying down in the grass on his back, with his eyes closed, seemingly asleep. The mother had a much smaller and more slender physique than the man. She had long and bushy dark hair with a bluish hue. She was lying in the grass close to the man, with her head resting on his chest, while also being seemingly asleep. A short distance away from them was a young boy with a short and stocky body, who was having a lot of fun by himself. He was punching the trunk of a large tree until all the fruits had fallen out, and then started to eat them one by one. The two suns were shining brightly, the oasis was theirs, and the three of them were free of any worries or obligations. There could not be a more beautiful day than this.

This idyllic scene soon faded away when something began making a beeping noise. The father awoke in his bunk bed, and resisted the urge to crush his beeping scouter that was sitting on his nightstand. He opened his eyes to find a white and nearly empty room around him. His body and face had become scarred, his hair had become thin and it had receded about halfway his head. His wife and son were nowhere to be seen. There was nothing in the room that indicated that they had ever even existed. All the father had left were his memories. At least he had proof that he himself existed. There was a certificate on one of the walls that declared that he, Ullicu, had been granted the title of baron by King Vegeta for showing exceptional loyalty and bravery during the Saiyan civil war. Ullicu believed he had deserved the honor, but not for the reasons that were mentioned.

On another wall, there was a screen that showed a list of missions. It was a list of pending planet purging missions, which were still in the pool, waiting to be selected by an attack squad. Ullicu was not a permanent member of any team or squad. He usually took on missions if a squad was a member short. When going on a mission, he kept to himself most of the time and accepted the orders of the squad leader like a loyal dog. He wasn't looking for excitement, adventure, honor, or new challenges. He just wanted to make a living, and fighting was the only skill he had. Right now, he wasn't in the mood to accept another mission. His head hurt, and he wasn't even sure if it was morning or evening, since he usually slept whenever he could afford to do so, regardless of the time of day. He felt like he needed a drink, and decided to head towards the nearest bar.

Ullicu was sitting alone at a table in the back, minding his own business, when he heard a table being knocked over. Only half interested, he looked over his shoulder to see what was going on. He saw a warrior, known as Bardock, getting up. Bardock's face was covered in blood and his armor was partially destroyed. It looked like he was half dead. When he heard Bardock mention the name Frieza, Ullicu snapped back to reality. He tried to listen to what Bardock was saying, while the other Saiyans in the room made fun of the beaten warrior. Bardock insisted that Frieza was coming for them, that the tyrant had become scared of the Saiyans and wanted them all dead. He even admitted that due to Frieza's men, his whole squad was now dead. Ullicu knew that Frieza was not to be underestimated. The Saiyans were nothing compared to the unbelievable power of Frieza, or even some of his henchmen. Ullicu had once witnessed Frieza destroying a Saiyan with a simple blink of his eye. If what Bardock said was indeed true, then the whole Saiyan race was in danger. It then shocked Ullicu to find out that none of the other Saiyans in the room took Bardock's story seriously. Before Ullicu could respond however, Bardock proclaimed that he was going to try to stop Frieza himself, and promptly left the room.

Ullicu tried to think fast about what he should do. Should he follow Bardock and help him take on Frieza? No, that would only be suicide. His own power level of 5500 wasn't going to make much of a difference. Bardock was already dead. Maybe he could try and convince the Saiyans in the room in a more subtle way, but he didn't see any reason why they would believe him anymore than Bardock. Ullicu's status as a titled second class warrior might influence some, but certainly not those who were still making jokes about the story they had just heard. Ullicu then quietly got up and walked towards the exit without drawing any attention to himself. Since there was no one in the bar he really knew well, nobody bothered to ask him where he was going. Once he had left the room, he increased his pace to the point of running. He didn't want to waste any more time. He had thought up a plan: to gather and convince as many open-minded Saiyans as he could find, and then to get as far away from Frieza as they could. In his eyes, he was not running away from a battle, he merely wanted to make sure that when the time was right, there would still be at least some Saiyans left to take on Frieza. Right now, it wasn't going to be a battle; it was going to be a slaughter.

While he was running through the corridors, thinking about where he should go to find a single person who would believe him, someone suddenly appeared from behind a corner. He barely managed to stop in time to avoid crashing into her. When he had finally come to a halt, the young woman stared at him for a moment, before nervously smiling and apologizing. She had short hair, kind eyes, and wore armor with a grey color scheme. Ullicu's first impression was that she wasn't a warrior, but a worker. Nevertheless, he noticed the Saiyan tail wrapped around her waist. He then told her that they were in imminent danger and needed to leave the planet at once. She believed him right away, and decided to join him. Ullicu wasn't sure whether it was because he looked very convincing, or because she was just that naïve. Whatever the case was, the most important thing was that he had found someone.

Ullicu and the young woman, Chayandi, now exited one of the corridors that led to a landing platform. On the platform, there were several people. Three of them were Saiyans and two others were locally stationed henchmen of Frieza. The three Saiyans consisted of a man and two women. Ullicu had met one of them before. It was Tidane, a young second class warrior. Ullicu had supported her squad on a mission a few days ago. He trusted her, and she trusted him. His few words and the look on his face persuaded Tidane to go with them. She did not believe Ullicu would make up something like this. Ullicu then ordered the two men of Frieza to alert nearby Saiyans of the impending attack, and to recommend evacuation. At the same time, he thought of what little difference it would make. He imagined Frieza and his most elite henchmen landing on Planet Vegeta and blasting away entire cities. Though initially hesitating, the two henchmen acknowledged the order when Ullicu raised his voice at them. They then ran inside the nearby building and disappeared out of view.

At the landing platform, there were enough space pods for the five Saiyans. Instead of focusing on convincing the others, Ullicu decided to start plotting a course for them to take, after leaving the planet. To do this, he needed to know where Frieza was right now, and promptly used his scouter to find the highest power level in the area. Right before the blue glass shattered, as the device overloaded, he read a power level of about 22.000. It didn't seem like the counter would have stopped anytime soon. However, the scouter had succeeded in finding the location of the power level. It was somewhere up in the red sky. It seemed that Frieza's ship was already approaching the planet, and almost entering the atmosphere. This was sooner than Ullicu had expected. If they wanted to make a clean escape without being tracked, then they needed to go right now. There wasn't any more time to get more warriors to join them, so he continued to set a course. The course he had in mind would take them to the far side of the planet, while still flying through the atmosphere. When the planet would be in between Frieza's ship and their space pods, they could leave without being tracked.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group had noticed Ullicu's scouter exploding. To Tidane, this was confirmation of the fact that Ullicu was serious about what he had said. The others, the young male warrior Tarnece and his mother Sorra didn't think much of it. However, when Tidane was about to enter her space pod, Tarnece suddenly made the decision to join the group. This surprised his mother, who grabbed him by the collar of his armor and demanded to know what he was doing. Tarnece pulled himself free from her grip and told her that he was free to go wherever he wanted, and that he did not need to explain himself to her. He then boarded another space pod. His mother Sorra sighed, and mumbled to herself that she had made Tarnece's late father a promise not to lose track of their rebellious son. That was why she too decided to join the group.

When the five of them had boarded their pods, Ullicu told them to synchronize their computers with the course he had programmed. A moment later they were ready for take-off. The doors of the pods closed, and all at once the five pods launched into the sky. They made their way to the other side of the planet within only a few minutes of time, and quickly left the atmosphere. Ullicu then remembered something very important. He used the communicator of his pod to order the others to remove and destroy their scouters to eliminate the final way they could be tracked.

In the meantime, high above the surface of planet Vegeta, Bardock had already fought his way through the masses of henchmen, who were protecting Frieza's ship. At that moment, Frieza decided to come out and take care of the mess himself. Bardock, confident in his abilities, claimed that the Saiyans no longer worked for the tyrant, and that they were now free of his rule. What he didn't know, was that King Vegeta and his elite warriors had similarly attempted to assassinate Frieza. However, that had failed horribly, and the king had been killed only a few minutes earlier. Bardock now launched his most powerful attack, the Final Spirit Cannon, at Frieza. Just as it was about to hit him, the tiny energy ball on Frieza's finger began to grow exponentially and the tyrant started laughing like a maniac. Much to Bardock's disbelief, his own attack was swallowed by the enormous yellow sphere of energy. Frieza then fired the ball at Bardock with a simple finger movement. It consumed the Saiyan warrior, along with many still loyal henchmen. But it wasn't over just yet. The ball was so powerful, that it continued to move towards the planet. A few seconds later, it entered the atmosphere with a loud thundering sound. Even the surface of the planet couldn't stop it. And so it drilled its way through the outer crust and into the mantle. Everyone who was still on the planet, Saiyans and other members of the planet trade, could only wonder for a few seconds as to what was happening. Before they even knew what was going on, they perished, as the disintegrated core of the planet exploded, which caused the entire planetary surface to shatter like it was made of glass. The entire planet was now reduced to being merely pieces of debris. Frieza, being unaffected by the impacting debris, was still laughing maniacally, enjoying the fireworks that his powers had brought forth.

It only took a few seconds for the lightning fast shockwave to catch up with the escaping pods. All five Saiyans felt the turbulence, but only one of them knew that this had to be the direct result of Frieza's power. Ullicu looked out the front window of his pod, and noticed a large meteor swiftly passing the group. He was unsure of the origin of the meteor, but he knew that it was a bad sign. There was a part of him that believed their planet had been completely destroyed. But he had no proof. Preoccupied with his thoughts, he used the pod communications system to tell the rest to activate their hibernation systems in order to save the resources of their pods. A moment later, he did the same.

The beeping of an alarm made Ullicu realize that he was awake again. The ship's computer had interrupted his hibernation state to inform him that they were approaching the targeted planet. He looked at the display for the clock and calendar. About eight hours had passed. A dark, greenish sphere had appeared right in front of the pods. As far as Ullicu knew, it was a barren, uninhabited and uninteresting planet, but it had breathable air, so it would be a good place for them to regroup. The pods entered the atmosphere and created five craters shortly thereafter.

When all of them had exited the pods and gathered, there was some confusion among them about the origin of the shockwave they had felt. Ullicu tried his best to hide his belief that the planet might have been destroyed, by claiming they had felt the effects of flying through the tail of a high speed comet. There was something about the way he said it that made Tidane suspect he was hiding something. She asked him why, after telling the truth, he would start lying now. Ullicu insisted that he was not lying; he was simply theorizing what could have been the cause of the turbulence. He also told her that whatever she thought had happened, there simply was no proof. Tidane then bluntly stated that she believed that their home planet had been destroyed. Sorra and Tarnece immediately countered by claiming that that was impossible. The only one who didn't involve herself in the discussion was Chayandi, who was quietly sitting on the ground, staring at the sky. Tidane then suggested they contact the main communications tower on planet Vegeta to put this discussion to rest.


	2. The purge

**This story is written for entertainment purposes only. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.**

**Keep in mind that English is not my first language and so I do not claim to have corrected every mistake yet. If there are any inconsistencies in this story, let me know and I will correct them.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The purge

Somewhere in Frieza's vast empire, on a planet known only as #57, two members of the Planet Trade Organization had gathered in an empty storage room. One was a tall and muscular human-like alien with long red hair, named Lakeeme. The other was an alien with an elongated head, and purple skin with yellow dots, named Peorr. Both were wearing orange and black colored variants of the standard issue armor of the PTO, but they were not wearing scouters. Lakeeme now closed the door of the room, but not before making sure there was no-one else nearby in the corridor. Peorr then demanded to know if he was out of his mind. His colleague told him to calm down and just listen to what he had to say. Lakeeme then began explaining why he was using all this secrecy. He had learned from their planet commander that the recent news message of the destruction of the Saiyan home world by a large comet was false. Instead, Frieza himself had been responsible for the planet's demise. Peorr, although surprised by this reveal, admitted he really did not see the significance of this. Frieza had blown up planets before. Lakeeme continued that he, as a medical assistant, had witnessed the significant increase in power several Saiyans had experienced after they had been healed. If there was one race he knew of that had the potential to one day destroy Frieza, it was them. Peorr, now being alarmed at what he was hearing, told Lakeeme he would be executed if anyone else heard him say that.

Lakeeme told him he was right, but also reminded Peorr that he did not know what it was like to be one of the last of one's kind. Peorr's home planet had been annexed by Frieza, and his race spared because they made good foot soldiers. But Lakeeme's own race had been decimated, since only the mutants of the race had been considered useful to Frieza. The Saiyans had now been exterminated, most likely because Frieza also knew of their potential. Since the Saiyans were now too an endangered species, Lakeeme admitted he felt a kind of kinship towards them. That was why he was planning on finding any surviving Saiyans, and helping them, so that one day they could beat Frieza together. Peorr now dryly asked Lakeeme if he had fallen on his face or something. He continued by pointing out to Lakeeme that the reports indicated only three Saiyans had survived the destruction. One of them was the prince Vegeta, who was practically lord Frieza's pet. It was simply not possible that Lakeeme could help them escape the reach of Frieza. But Lakeeme had something else in mind. He had also heard the rumor that Frieza had been manipulating mission schedules to ensure that most Saiyans would be on the planet at the time of the destruction. The remaining ones who were off planet, and who Frieza did not plan to keep alive, would be killed by his most elite henchmen. Lakeeme was sure that some of them would be sloppy enough to leave a few Saiyans alive without realizing it. His plan was to find those that were left alive, and he needed Peorr's help to find a suitable place to hide them until the time was right.

It turned out that Lakeeme had been correct with his prediction. On a planet that had recently been targeted to be cleared of all its inhabitants, a lone Saiyan warrior named Korat awoke to find himself buried in rubble. With a quick aura burst, he managed to sling the rocks aside and he could see daylight again. He had relatively short hair for a Saiyan. It was pure black and most of it was standing on end. His armor consisted of the standard black configuration with two shoulder plates and three waist plates, which were colored teal. Apart from a few scratches, it was completely intact.

It was a mystery to Korat what had happened to him. The last thing he could remember was that he was fighting alongside his squad in their Great Ape forms. Before that, he had launched a fake moon, a Power Ball into the sky, which had made him and his squad transform. But he was not in the transformed state anymore. He quickly checked to see if he still had his tail. It was still there, so that wasn't the problem. He then searched the sky. There was no ball in sight. That could mean two things. Either several hours had passed and the ball's energy had depleted, or someone had deliberately destroyed it. Korat had a feeling the latter had happened. He didn't see why else he would have no memory of what had happened to him, as he normally could remember everything he did while being transformed. A sudden halt in the source of Blutz Waves was probably what caused this loss of memory. Now, the most important thing he had to do was figure out where the other members of his squad were. After many years of fighting as a common soldier, Korat had recently been appointed as squad leader. This had been his first mission as squad leader, and until now everything had gone relatively smoothly. Now it seemed that something had gone terribly wrong. Korat began to believe that he might not have what it takes to be squad leader. Perhaps the members of the squad had betrayed him and left him for dead. Maybe he had been a bit too uptight with them. It seemed unlikely to him that this was the case, but until he found his squad, he could only guess.

Although most battles that had been fought to annihilate the Saiyan race were over by now, on another planet, one was still going on. The first class warrior Aripa had taken up a mission to conquer a planet with her girl squad. Aripa was a young woman with sharp eyes and spiky hair in an asymmetrical style. She belonged to a noble blood-line that was separate from that of King Vegeta. Her father, who held the title of duke, was the head of her family. Aripa wore a special white and red-violet colored armor piece, with her family crest on the left side of her chest. She now stood face to face with an elite bounty hunter under Frieza's employ. His name was Burter. He had caught her squad off guard, just minutes ago, when he had suddenly appeared on top of a ruined building. They had just reverted back to their normal forms, as the fake moon had depleted, and so they had had no time to recover their strength. Burter had first gone after Melanya and Canra. He had killed Canra first with a punch that had gone straight through her ribcage. Right after that, he had killed Melanya by snapping her neck. He had then insisted that the number of Saiyans he had personally killed was now seventy-one.

Right now, the tall and blue skinned warrior claimed that he was the fastest being in the galaxy, in order to taunt Aripa. However, Aripa had a feeling this wasn't over just yet. Her strength as a first class warrior far surpassed that of her squad members. After giving a quick demonstration of his speed, Burter barely managed a defense as Aripa charged directly at him without a warning. After dodging a few punches, he took the last one squarely in the face. But Aripa backed down as soon as she saw the punch had had no effect at all.

Confident in his ability to finish her off at any time he wanted, Burter began telling her about the reason he attacked her; Frieza intended to get rid of the Saiyan race. Aripa then refuted his statement, claiming that Frieza needed the Saiyans to keep the Planet Trade Organization going, as it was too much for his petty minions Zarbon and Dodoria to handle by themselves. But then Burter revealed that Frieza had a different plan. The entire Saiyan army was to be replaced by a single elite force consisting of only five members. He himself had been offered a position on this team. Aripa refused to believe him. She couldn't, because that would mean that those five members were just as powerful as the bulk of her race. Defeating one of these members by herself would, in that case, be virtually impossible.

Without a warning, Burter vanished right in front of her. His movement was so fast that she could not track it. Before she could respond, he appeared behind her and delivered a powerful kick to her back, which made her armor crack. She stumbled forward for a bit, before regaining her footing. She ignored the pain of multiple broken ribs, and decided to launch a counter-attack. She quickly fired a red energy blast at her enemy. Burter dodged it with ease and then countered with several rapid punches. He finished by slamming her head with his elbow. Aripa was knocked out and fell to the ground. The blue skinned warrior promptly flew up into the air and intended to finish her off with an energy wave volley. He then directed around thirty small energy blasts downwards to Aripa.

When the dust and smoke cleared, her body was gone and Burter commended himself on this easy victory, while striking a pose. He then made his way back to his space pod and promptly left the planet. However, something had happened, which the overconfident Burter hadn't noticed. A figure had leapt from the shadows and had taken Aripa's body just after the first few blasts had hit. It was a humanoid alien with long red hair that was about as tall as Burter. Lakeeme now held Aripa in his arms. He listened carefully and could hear her still breathing. Without wasting time, he flew back to his own ship, and carried her along the way. After attaching her to the life-support system of his two-person ship, he returned to the battlefield to look for more survivors. It wasn't long before he found the dead bodies of two other Saiyan women. He assured himself that despite this, his trip hadn't been for nothing. At least one of the three had survived.

Some time later, he set down his ship onto one of the landing platforms of planet #57. He needed to get her in a recovery tank, but he had to do it without the other base personnel realizing it was in fact a Saiyan that he was carrying. Therefore, he covered her up with a blanket and made sure her tail was not visible. Lakeeme then pretended as if nothing special was going on, while he walked through the numerous corridors of the facility. He explained to one of the guards he encountered that he was taking this wounded soldier to the medical wing. This general explanation appeared to suffice, because he was allowed to go about his business. Once Lakeeme reached the recovery tanks, he chose one of the older models in the back in order not to attract too much attention. He then removed the cracked armor chest piece from her body, and proceeded to remove the rest of her uniform. He supposed it was a good thing she was unconscious, as otherwise she probably would have tried to fight him for this, and thus she would have attracted far too much attention. After opening one of the tanks, he carefully placed her naked body inside, and attached her to the breathing apparatus and other equipment.

Just as he had sealed the tank and initiated the submersion, someone else entered the room, and closed the door again. Lakeeme turned around, and saw that it was Peorr. He looked nervous, and asked Lakeeme to tell him it wasn't a Saiyan in that tank behind him. Lakeeme responded that he had meant what he had said to him earlier. Peorr then looked around, making sure there was no-one in the vicinity, and gave Lakeeme a lecture. If the word got out that a Saiyan was being held here, Frieza would refocus his attention to this world. Once the Saiyan had been retrieved or killed, Frieza would likely force a restructuring of this outpost, or in a worst case scenario, terminate the outpost altogether. In any case, a lot of people would probably be killed, including the both of them. Lakeeme tried to reassure Peorr that he would do all he could to keep that from happening. He planned to take her away once she had been healed. Until then, he would not let anyone discover her.

On the deserted planet that Ullicu and the four other survivors had currently occupied, the mood was grim. Tidane had tried multiple times to contact planet Vegeta, but without any results. Tarnece had then assisted her, revealing in the process that he was somewhat skilled with technology. However, even he hadn't succeeded in getting a connection. This had led both of them to conclude that the only way to know for sure what had happened was to get back there. They now attempted to board their space pods to find out, but Ullicu blocked their path. He told them that he would rather blow up all their pods, than let them leave now to go back to their home planet. Ullicu was sure that Frieza would be expecting such a move. Going back now would just get them all killed. Tidane was frustrated enough to throw a punch at Ullicu, but he blocked it effortlessly, which surprised both Tidane and Tarnece. Ullicu then expressed his belief that all of them couldn't even hope to get past a Saiyan warrior, who had over fifty years of fighting experience.

Without further testing if this statement was true, Tarnece and Tidane decided to walk away from him to join the others. Sorra had been gathering fruits from the nearby forests, and was now roasting them on a fire. Chayandi was lying on the ground, with her eyes closed. Ullicu couldn't remember her having said a single word since they had arrived here. There was something about her calmness that reminded Ullicu of his wife Radesha. He wondered if she would be doing the same thing as Chayandi right now, if she had been here.

Even though Ullicu appeared somewhat calm; he was deeply worried about the future of the Saiyan race. The fact that their homeworld didn't respond could mean numerous things, but if one would also take in account Bardock's warnings and the shockwave, one would deem it very likely the planet was destroyed, or at least rendered lifeless. He could hardly believe that an event like this could have happened in a matter of minutes, while he had spent over fifty years living there. If the five of them were really the only ones left, it would be a very critical situation. Ullicu thought it would take about ten or more highly trained warriors in their Great Ape forms, to ever defeat Frieza. He could only guess because nobody was exactly sure how high Frieza's power level really was. However, he believed there was one certainty: they had to rely on teamwork, since no Saiyan would ever become strong enough to do the job on his or her own. Therefore, the more survivors there were, the bigger the chance was of succeeding in this goal.


	3. The truth

**This story is written for entertainment purposes only. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.**

**Keep in mind that English is not my first language and so I do not claim to have corrected every mistake yet. If there are any inconsistencies in this story, let me know and I will correct them.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The truth

The group of five Saiyans led by Ullicu had now been on the deserted planet for about half a day. Ullicu had been sitting near the craters of the space pods for hours, guarding them from being used. The others were not sure what they were accomplishing by staying here, although Tidane and Tarnece were the only ones that stated it out loud. The two of them were now sitting around the fire that Sorra had made, while just talking about whatever was on their minds. Meanwhile, Sorra had returned to the forest to hunt for more food. The fifth member of the group, Chayandi, had gone off to explore the planet.

Ullicu was now sitting with his eyes closed, and his arms crossed. He was in a trance, trying to come up with a solid plan on what to do next. His concentration was disrupted when he heard someone walking towards him. Whoever it was, the person seemed to make no effort to sneak past him. Ullicu opened his eyes and could see Tidane approaching him. When she was about several meters away, she sat down on the ground in front of him and stared at him for a moment. It seemed like she was trying to suppress her frustration and confusion. Ullicu simply stared back at her with a slight frown, and didn't say a word to her. She then started talking. Tidane wanted to know what they were doing here, and what the plan was. Surprisingly, Ullicu responded immediately and without changing the subject. He revealed that his plan was to wait for at least an entire day so that Frieza's attention would surely have moved to something other than their homeworld or what remained of it. After that, the five of them should focus on finding as many survivors as they could. Subsequently, they needed to bring them all together so that a long-term plan could be made. Tidane reminded him that they also still needed to have proof of what had happened exactly. Ullicu agreed with her, but he still believed it was a bad idea to go back to planet Vegeta. He thought it would be less risky to tap into the Planet Trade Organization's network from some remote location, and find out if there was any news about the planet. Also, it would be useful if they could set up something to receive all messages that were being sent to planet Vegeta's channel. This way they might be able to come into contact with other members of their race that had survived or escaped Frieza's attack.

After her conversation with Ullicu, Tidane went to Tarnece to discuss the plan. Tarnece had watched Ullicu and her from afar. He didn't like it one bit that she had decided to go talk with the, in his view, crazy old man. The first thing he said when she got back was that he was going to challenge Ullicu for control of the space pods. Tidane tried to hide her grin by pretending to wipe her mouth, but Tarnece saw right through it. He became agitated by her lack of confidence in him. Tidane simply shook her head, and wondered out loud how many opponents Tarnece had faced in battle, since he obviously found it difficult to assess his planned next one. It was quite clear to her that Tarnece would not stand a chance against Ullicu. Tarnece now stood up, raised his fist and shouted that he didn't need her advice. But before he could head off to face Ullicu, Tidane told him to calm down and listen to what she had to say.

When Tidane had finished explaining the plan to Tarnece, his anger seemed to have disappeared. Just like Tidane and the others, Tarnece had a burning desire to know what had really happened to their home world. He began thinking about the possibilities of a receiver to intercept all messages intended for planet Vegeta. There was no way he could make something like that on this planet, so he had to go somewhere else. If he could find a place with the necessary equipment, then he might also be able to communicate with the long distance satellites of planet Vegeta and get visual confirmation of the state of the planet. If Ullicu wanted a receiver, then he had to agree to let him leave the planet. So perhaps he didn't need to fight him after all.

A short while later, Tarnece and Tidane went back to Ullicu. Tarnece then explained what he thought was required to realize the kind of receiver they needed. Ullicu was of the opinion that letting him leave was the only viable option they had. He himself knew almost nothing about technology, but it made sense to him that more specialized equipment was needed for such a long range connection. And without an ability to get into contact with others of their race, they wouldn't be getting anywhere. He agreed to let Tarnece leave, on the condition that his mother would go with him. Ullicu didn't know Sorra that well, but he was sure that she would not allow her son to do anything stupid that would put them all at risk. So before Tarnece could leave, he had to wait until his mother had returned from the forest. Tarnece simply looked in disbelief at Ullicu when he heard him say this.

Meanwhile, Chayandi was returning from her trip to explore the planet. Without her scouter, she didn't know exactly where the others were. However, she had memorized the direct surroundings of the camp, and remembered the route she had taken. On her trip, she hadn't found anything that had caught her interest. There were mostly deserts, plains, and forests, with the occasional lake with dirty water. She was now approaching the camp from a different angle and soon heard something that did catch her attention. It sounded like flowing water. Chayandi then found a river, which led her to a waterfall and a small lake. The water was crystal clear. This magnificent find lightened up the expression of slight disappointment she had on her face. She quickly flew down and drank a few mouthfuls of water from the fall. Then, she wanted to dive right in, but stopped herself, reasoning that the others deserved to know about this too. That was why she quickly resumed her return trip to the camp.

Once there, Chayandi cheerfully announced her discovery and asked them all to go for a swim with her. Tidane declined almost immediately, saying she wasn't in the mood. Ullicu politely told Chayandi that he would join another time. Chayandi then grabbed Tarnece's hand and playfully tried to pull him with her. He was slightly overwhelmed by her attempt to completely change a serious mood into a happy one, but he allowed himself be lead away by her.

Not long after, they arrived at the waterfall. Tarnece was awed by the small paradise Chayandi had found, but he was even more awed by her. He hadn't really paid attention to her until right now. She looked much prettier when she was cheerful. Maybe the bright surroundings had something to do with it as well. Tarnece also noticed that she didn't have her tail wrapped around her waist, which was the norm for soldiers in the Saiyan army. Instead, she used it to express her mood. Right now, she was moving it in a calming pattern. While sunken in his thoughts, Tarnece didn't say anything, and stared vaguely in the direction of Chayandi, until she asked him if he still wanted to go for a swim. This made him snap back to reality. After briefly struggling to find the right words, he simply nodded. He then lifted the chest piece of his armor over his head and threw it down. While still berating himself in his mind for acting like a fool, he kneeled near the edge of the lake and splashed some water in his face. Chayandi was watching him silently, with her eyes fixated on his muscular bare chest and back. She then made a deliberately nonchalant remark that maybe he should take off everything, because they didn't have spare sets of dry uniforms. Tarnece decided to play along, and asked her if she was going to follow her own advice then. Her answer was that she always did.

Tarnece was about to follow her advice, when he heard a loud, shrill scream that made him cringe. It was Sorra, his mother, who was approaching the waterfall, and who was screaming his name in anger. He responded in an equally agitated voice that he was busy right now. His mother yelled back that the others had told her about the plan, and added that she had no clue about what was going on in that big head of his. They had important work to do; there was no time to run off to hide from one's mother. Tarnece, being annoyed and embarrassed about his mother's wrong guess of his actual intentions, told Chayandi that his mother was plain crazy. Meanwhile, Sorra approached her son, and while he was still facing Chayandi, grabbed him by his ear. Tarnece shouted out in pain, but he was unable to stop his mother, who now pulled him by his ear away from the waterfall. Unless he wanted to lose his ear, Tarnece had no choice but to walk away with her. While leading her son away, Sorra also took the armor he had thrown on the ground. The entire time, she didn't even look at Chayandi, let alone say anything to her. Chayandi was now left behind, surprised and disappointed by what had just happened. As he was being led away, Tarnece managed to catch a glimpse of Chayandi simply staring back at him with a sad look on her face.

Back at the camp, Ullicu had already prepared two of the space pods for departure. He then warned Tarnece and Sorra to stay away from their home planet and any PTO controlled planets and reminded them of what could happen if they ignored those warnings. Sorra reassured Ullicu that she had it under control. Tarnece had his arms crossed and didn't say a word to either of them. Tarnece and Sorra then boarded the pods, and soon they had left the atmosphere.

Within a few short hours, they managed to find a suitable location, without passing through PTO controlled space. The computer of Sorra's pod had located a trading outpost on a planet that was not associated with the PTO. After having landed, it immediately became clear to them that the planet was abandoned and in ruins. Whatever alien race had once inhabited it, all of them were gone. The air quality of the planet was very bad, with a lot of dust. They could see great fires in the distance. Sorra guessed that some kind of environmental disaster had taken place here. Tarnece simply shrugged and told her it wasn't their concern, as long as the trading outpost was still intact.

The computer had given them the exact coordinates, so locating the outpost was not that hard without their scouters. After flying a short distance from the landing site of the pods, they found a large set of metal doors in the side of a mountain. Tarnece charged an energy attack in one hand and released it after a few seconds. The yellow wave of energy punched a hole through the doors that was big enough for them to pass through. Sorra complimented him, saying that she couldn't have done it better herself, but Tarnece simply ignored her. The two Saiyans then entered the mountain complex. It was dark inside, so Sorra created a small white ball of energy, and held it in the palm of her hand. The ball emitted enough light for them to see that the interior was mostly undamaged. However, there was no-one here, not even a corpse. It wasn't long before they found the main communications room. Tarnece quickly examined the equipment in the room, and concluded that it had been built according to the galactic standard. If it had been custom alien technology, it would have taken him additional time to understand how it worked. Luckily this wasn't the case, and Tarnece soon found the main switch that turned the power of the complex back on. After activating it, the lights and equipment promptly came back to life.

Both Sorra and Tarnece were now getting a little anxious about what they were going to find out once the equipment was working. Sorra was pacing up and down in the room, while Tarnece configured the equipment. He had once memorized the frequencies and codes of their home planet's communication satellites, and thus was able to connect to them. All he had to do now was to wait for the visual data to be received. This was the moment the truth would finally be revealed. Tarnece wasn't sure what he believed had happened, but the data would soon confirm it. Sorra had now stopped pacing and was simply staring at the large screen in front of Tarnece. The first image that popped up displayed a vast black nothingness. Only stars were visible. Tarnece checked if the viewing angle was correct, and quickly realized that there was no doubt about it. He then checked the other satellites. Only two others, out of a total of ten still responded. But they gave him practically the same image.

It immediately felt like a really bad nightmare. The world, on which he had been born and raised, was literally gone. He turned to face his mother, and admitted that their home planet had been destroyed. Sorra was perhaps even more shocked then her son. She let her tail slide loose from its place wrapped around her waist, and let it hang in between her legs. Then, she quietly hugged her son, and sobbed on his shoulder. However, Tarnece felt sad for only a moment. The fact that their planet was gone didn't mean it was over. The Saiyan race wasn't dead yet. Frieza had failed to annihilate them all. With a little luck they would find even more survivors. After all, they were a race of space warriors. There was more required than a single planet exploding to wipe them out. They would survive this crisis and face Frieza when the time was right. Then they would avenge their race together. Tarnece now had the perfect picture of this in his mind. He felt proud to be one of those who could one day make it a reality.

When his mother had finally let go of him, Tarnece continued with the plan. He intended to set up a receiver to intercept all communication to the frequency of their former home world. Also, he wanted to record an automated response that would instruct Saiyans who tried to contact planet Vegeta to go to the group's new base of operations. But he didn't want Frieza and the PTO to be able to understand the message, in case they would stumble upon it. That was why he decided to record it in the ancient Saiyan language. When he was finished setting up everything, he considered the first step towards avenging their race to be completed.


	4. Regroup

**This story is written for entertainment purposes only. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.**

**Keep in mind that English is not my first language and so I do not claim to have corrected every mistake yet. If there are any inconsistencies in this story, let me know and I will correct them.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Regroup

On planet #57 in Frieza's empire, in the medical wing, Lakeeme was carefully monitoring the healing process of the Saiyan he had saved. It had taken quite some effort from him and Peorr in order to keep anyone else from getting too close to the recovery tank she was in. Lakeeme supposed it was a good thing the Saiyan was almost completely healed. Soon, the screen indicated that she was now fully conscious. Lakeeme then saw her open her eyes and turn her head to look at him. To Lakeeme, Aripa looked surprised to be alive. She placed her hands on the glass, almost as if she was confused. This was an indication to Lakeeme that she had been in there long enough. He promptly initiated the draining sequence, and when it was done, the tank opened up. Aripa quickly removed all the wires attached to her body and stepped out of the tank. Almost immediately, she grabbed the collar of Lakeeme's armor and demanded to know where her regular doctor was. Lakeeme told her that she wasn't on her home planet, but on planet #57 of Frieza. Aripa then let go of his collar, and demanded he bring her a towel and a new set of armor. Lakeeme pointed his finger at a table across the room where there was a towel. However, Aripa wasn't satisfied with this answer. She ordered him to bring it to her at once. This made Lakeeme state that he wasn't a butler, nor did he intend to become one. Aripa turned her back on him and snarled that she would have him executed for his incompetence.

At that moment, Aripa remembered what had happened to her. That insolent pig named Burter had killed her squad, and had nearly killed her as well. Also, she remembered that he had said that Frieza wanted to get rid of the Saiyan race. This was something she wasn't going to allow. Aripa snarled at Lakeeme that if he wasn't going to give her any armor, she would just have to go like this. She then walked away from him, towards the exit of the room. Lakeeme tried to think fast about how he was going to stop her. When Aripa opened the door, she stood face to face with Peorr. Peorr, being an alien with octopus-like characteristics, turned his head away in disgust, and told her to put on some clothes. Aripa couldn't believe what she was hearing. No-one had ever insulted her like that. It made her explode with anger. Without a warning, she elbowed Peorr in the stomach, which caused him to fall to the ground in agony. She then grabbed him by the ankle, and threw him straight at Lakeeme, knocking the latter to the ground. While they were distracted, she opened a locker and quickly pulled on a new uniform. She subsequently stepped into the main corridor and disappeared out of the view of Lakeeme, who was now rummaging through the medical supplies to find something to sedate her with.

It didn't take long before someone else ran into Aripa. A couple of security guards equipped with arm cannons found her and attempted to stop her, but they were quickly killed by a powerful red energy blast that Aripa launched at them. She then launched another blast that created a large hole in one of the walls. The impact of this blast caused the entire building to shake, thus alerting all personnel. On the other side of the destroyed wall, there was a storage room of the training center. The blast interrupted the stasis of three fully grown Saibamen, and soon the small green creatures jumped out of the hole out of curiosity. Aripa immediately commanded them to head out and attack every PTO soldier they encountered. The Saibamen, being conditioned to follow orders, did as she commanded without question. Just when she wanted to continue her rampage, she felt a sharp sting in the side of her neck. She turned her head, and could see that it was Lakeeme, who had just injected her with something. The effects of the injection were not immediate, and Aripa managed to clamp both her hands around Lakeeme's neck. Her attempt to choke him, however, was short lived, as the sedative began to take its effect. Soon, she was unconscious again. Just when Lakeeme was thinking about how to talk his way out of this mess, Peorr approached them. He was still clutching his stomach; it looked like he was in pain. He now growled at Lakeeme that if he didn't have a plan to explain this to the rest of the base personnel, he would no longer put his life on the line for him. Lakeeme revealed that he did have a plan: blame it on the Saibamen. He was sure he could come up with a story involving rogue Saibamen killing a few guards and wreaking havoc. Without wasting further time, Lakeeme threw Aripa onto Peorr's shoulder, and told his colleague to find a place to hide her. In the meantime, he would attempt to find and fight the Saibamen, and pretend as if they had escaped on their own.

Soon, Peorr had hidden the unconscious Aripa in a maintenance closet. He was just in time, as a few seconds later a squad of around fifteen guards appeared, and they demanded to know what had happened. Peorr decided to go along with Lakeeme's plan, and told them that several Saibamen had gone rogue. He also offered to go with them. Peorr and the guards ran down several corridors, until they found Lakeeme, who had just taken down a Saibaman with a kick to the head. Lakeeme informed them that he had defeated two of the creatures. The third one was still on the loose. The commander of the guards told him that his squad would take it from here. He then commanded his men to split into three groups and find the last Saibaman. It didn't take long for all guards to have disappeared, leaving only Lakeeme, Peorr, and a defeated Saibaman in the corridor. Peorr calmly shook his head in a disapproving manner, and lectured Lakeeme that someday, he might realize that it was pointless to have gone through all this trouble to save a simple Saiyan. But Lakeeme insisted that Peorr was wrong.

Far away from Frieza's empire, a lone Saiyan warrior was searching for his squad. Korat had lost his scouter, so he had no way of communicating with anybody. Without the scouter, he was also unable to orient himself. The surface of the planet he was on was one big wasteland littered with rubble. No matter where he looked, every native creature was dead. The job seemed to have been done extremely well, but the members of his squad were nowhere to be seen. When he would find their landing site, then he would at least know if the space pods were still here. If that was the case, and if the squad wouldn't be in that location, he could use his pod's computer to scan the planet to find them. While he was trying to find his way back, he continued to think about what could have happened here. Korat was certain the local warriors weren't responsible for destroying the fake moon and knocking him out. Earlier, he had witnessed that they could barely manage to gather enough energy to fire a simple energy blast. Thus it seemed to him a third party was almost certainly involved.

Several hours later, Korat could see the craters of the landing site. All six pods appeared to be still there, and intact. For a moment, he thought that maybe his squad was waiting for him to return. But the slight smile on Korat's face quickly turned into an expression of shock. Mustrad, a member of his squad, was lying face down near one of the craters. Without wasting a second, Korat rushed towards him. Mustrad had a large hole visible in his back. When Korat checked to see if he still had a pulse, he realized that his team member had been dead for some time, as his body was already cold. Korat attempted to keep a cool head, but the anger he felt made him lose his composure. He shouted out loud towards the sky that those who were responsible for this would someday pay with their lives. Then, as a final honor, Korat fired an energy blast that completely incinerated and disintegrated the body of the fallen warrior, sparing him the process of decomposing. Korat then proceeded towards his space pod and used the computer to scan the planet for any possible survivors.

However, the computer could not find a single significant power level on the planet. Also, there were no readings for the local populace. After finding Mustrad dead, it didn't surprise Korat that the rest of the squad was probably dead as well. Korat took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Most of his squad was now missing in action, with one member confirmed to be killed in action. He himself was the only known survivor. Therefore, he had to return to planet Vegeta as soon as possible to report on the mission. He did not have the time to go and find the bodies of the others. Once back, he had to explain all of this to commander Nappa, only he didn't quite know how to do it. Korat believed that he had failed to die besides his men and so he had turned his back on them. His commander would very likely share this view. But there was more to the story than that, because his squad had in no way been helpless without him. Whatever had taken them out had done so unexpectedly and overwhelmingly. Korat could therefore justify his return: he had to help organize an investigation and a counterattack.

Korat then boarded his pod, closed the door, and instructed the computer to leave the planet without the other pods. Once he had left the atmosphere, he attempted to contact planet Vegeta. However, instead of hearing someone responding directly to his message, he heard someone talking in the ancient Saiyan language. It didn't take long for him to figure out it was a message playing in an endless loop. According to the message, all Saiyans were expected gather on the planet XG-334 for a special assignment. Korat was surprised by this new development, as he did not think this day could get any more unusual. Maybe this new assignment had something to do with what had happened to his squad. Korat supposed it was best to just follow this order and see how things would play out. He typed in the new coordinates and activated the hibernation system shortly thereafter.

In the meantime, Tarnece and Sorra had returned to the deserted planet that was designated XG-334. They had revealed the fate of their home world to Ullicu, Tidane, and Chayandi. Both Ullicu and Tidane had already considered that the planet could have been completely destroyed. Ullicu was nonetheless shocked to actually have confirmation. He didn't know what to say for a moment. The same was true for Chayandi, who was completely silent and slightly blue in the face. She looked like she might collapse. The one who finally interrupted the silence was Tidane, who told them that they should forget about the past. According to her, they should now focus on finding out if there were any survivors besides their group. When she was done, Tarnece continued, revealing that he had set up a repeating message that redirected anyone who contacted planet Vegeta to this planet instead. So that left them with two options: wait for any survivors to show up, or go out into space and look for them. Tidane preferred the second idea. She didn't want to waste any more time sitting around, doing nothing useful. According to her, they should split up their group. Two of them should stay here, and the other three should head out into space. While Tidane, Tarnece and Sorra were in discussion, Ullicu helped the shocked Chayandi to sit down, and comforted her. Then, Ullicu stood up and halted the discussion by raising his voice, saying that they would do no such thing.

This statement angered Tidane, who revealed that she had never thought Ullicu was such a stubborn old geezer. She continued that she didn't know why she had ever put her trust in him, since he seemed to want to block their path every time. After hearing this, Ullicu wanted to slap some sense into her, but he refrained from doing so. Instead, he remained calm and told her that she should respect the judgment of someone who was nearly three times her age, especially someone who had witnessed Frieza's power first-hand. Without saying another word, Tidane turned her back on him and promptly flew away from the group. Just before she had turned around, Ullicu had noticed a tear running down her cheek, although Tidane had tried her best to hide it.

A few hours later, a space pod appeared in the atmosphere of planet XG-334. Inside the pod was Korat. He had instructed the computer of his ship to bring him to the largest source of power on the planet, which had led him on a course through the atmosphere. After the pod touched down on the surface, Ullicu was the first one to approach the crater. When Korat exited the pod, he saw a man standing near the edge of the crater. It was an older, balding man, who was wearing a black and orange variant of the PTO armor. The man also had his tail wrapped around his waist, and so Korat knew he had come to the right place. Korat proceeded to politely ask Ullicu if he would be so kind as to reveal what the special assignment actually was. Ullicu simply gestured for him to come out of the crater. Korat then quietly levitated out of the crater and landed in front of Ullicu a few seconds later. He was a bit taller than Ullicu, but not as broad. The first thing Ullicu said was that he had a feeling he was in the presence of a great warrior. Unfortunately, it wasn't great enough; not for what they were now facing. Korat frowned and asked what he meant. This prompted Ullicu to point at the sky. There was another space pod approaching. He would explain the whole situation once that person had landed.

After the second pod had touched down, Ullicu and Korat flew towards the crater. Once Ullicu could see who was inside, he stopped in mid-air. Korat stopped a few seconds later, not knowing what Ullicu was doing. The person that had arrived was not a Saiyan, but a green-skinned fish-faced soldier wearing white and grey PTO armor and a red colored scouter. The soldier promptly began laughing when he saw the two of them. He then revealed that lord Frieza would be most pleased if this last hive of Saiyans was wiped out as well. The soldier subsequently launched himself into the air and charged straight at Korat with his fists ready.


	5. The purge continues

**This story is written for entertainment purposes only. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.**

**Keep in mind that English is not my first language and so I do not claim to have corrected every mistake yet. If there are any inconsistencies in this story, let me know and I will correct them.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The purge continues

Korat only had a fraction of a second to respond to the sudden and unexpected attack of the fish-faced soldier. He managed to block the first and second punches, but the soldier was so fast that he was unable to keep up. The soldier managed to land several punches on Korat's chest and face, before he sent him flying with a powerful kick. As Korat was falling to the ground, he could see Ullicu attacking the soldier with multiple rapid punches and kicks. It was no use however: the soldier blocked them effortlessly, and subsequently retaliated. It didn´t take long before Ullicu was falling to the ground as well.

While he was still floating above them, the soldier burst out into laughter once again. This time it sounded a lot more sadistic. After both Ullicu and Korat had landed, the soldier used his scouter to scan them. While scanning Korat, he mentioned the power level 2400, and while scanning Ullicu, he mentioned 5500. The second reading surprised him a bit, although he boasted that it was still nothing compared to his own power. While he was deciding how to finish off the two downed Saiyans, two others appeared right in front of him. They consisted of Tidane and Sorra, who had both quickly realized that a fight was going on. It appeared they had discussed their tactics, as the two of them attacked the soldier together.

Having already thought of a plan, Ullicu went over to Korat and told him to join the fight to keep the soldier busy. In the meantime, he would prepare a special technique that would most likely defeat the intruder, as long as his power level wasn´t over 15000. Korat was unsure what Ullicu was going to attempt, but he trusted him and followed the order nonetheless. Ullicu then began preparing his technique. He assumed a stable stance, clenched his hands into fists and began channeling his energy. While it was three against one, the fish-faced soldier appeared to have his hands full. Despite this however, he still noticed that Ullicu was preparing something. The soldier tried to gain the advantage again by launching a blue sphere of energy that pushed Sorra away from him. Not long after, the ball exploded in mid-air, creating a lot of smoke and uncertainty over Sorra's fate. Because Korat and Tidane slightly averted their attention away from him, the soldier managed to punch Korat down and grab hold of Tidane in a Full-Nelson grip.

Whatever the soldier had planned to do, he did not get the chance for it, as he was immediately hit in the head with a roundhouse kick delivered by Tarnece. The soldier was caught off-guard by this move, and Tidane managed to break free from his grip. It seemed he had underestimated the size of this 'hive' of Saiyans. Nevertheless, the soldier did not appear to be damaged at all by Tarnece's attack. He became slightly agitated and intended to launch a counter-attack against Tarnece, but his intended target had disappeared. Several seconds later, the soldier had found him again, using his scouter. Tarnece was standing on the ground looking straight at the soldier. Standing beside him were Tidane, Korat, and Sorra. The latter had managed to evade most of the effects of the exploding blue ball of energy.

During the fighting, Korat had made a brief analysis of their enemy. The soldier was stronger and faster than most Saiyans were, but he was definitely a case of someone who was overly reliant on his scouter. Korat estimated that the power level of their enemy was probably near 15000, right around the level where Ullicu's attack would no longer be effective. However, they were dealing with estimates here, so the attack might still work. In any case, the soldier seemed to have an advantage in the air, so Korat had decided to move the fight to the ground.

The soldier now used his scouter again to check all their power levels. Sorra was at 2500, Tidane was at 1500, and Tarnece was at 1200. The level of Korat had decreased slightly to 2300. During his scan, the soldier also picked up a power level of around 900, which was quite a distance away from the battlefield. But then he picked up something else. The power level of Ullicu, who was standing about a hundred meters behind the rest, was rapidly fluctuating. The soldier could not get an accurate reading of his power, and this fact appeared to agitate him further. He flew to the ground with a surprising speed, and shouted that it was time to end this little game. Just when he was about to charge an energy blast with the intention of launching it at Ullicu, the rest stepped in to stop him.

Ullicu had been carefully watching the battle while he had been preparing his attack. His right fist had begun glowing bright white and it had started emitting electrical sparks. When the right opening finally presented itself, he leapt forward while roaring at the top of his lungs. Right now, there was no-one in between Ullicu and the soldier. The latter realized the exact same thing, only a bit too late. Ullicu's fist hit the stomach section of the soldier's armor with a tremendous force. The armor shattered upon impact, and the fist continued its way through the soldier's stomach. Ullicu then opened his fist and firmly gripped the spine of the soldier from the inside. Subsequently, he fired twin eye beams that destroyed the soldier's scouter.

Both Ullicu and the soldier were now standing still on the ground. The soldier was coughing up blood and was unable to do anything to get out of the situation. Ullicu wasted no time and began interrogating. First of all, he wanted to know if anyone else knew he was here. The soldier managed to speak and told him that all missions were registered, so yes, everyone knew he was here. The second thing Ullicu demanded to know was who else knew there was a group of Saiyans here. This time, the soldier did not give a straight answer. Instead, he told Ullicu that it didn't matter. Sooner or later Frieza would find out what had happened here and track them all down. There was not a place in the universe where they could hide. The purge of the Saiyans would continue. The soldier finished his short speech by declaring that dying was all the Saiyans could do for Frieza. This prompted Ullicu to declare that someone else would die first and he gave the soldier one guess as to who that was going to be.

The others had been watching as Ullicu interrogated the enemy. When Ullicu finished him off, he did it in such a way that it caused a bloodcurdling scream to issue from the soldier. All the others were surprised that the battle had ended so quickly. Even more so, they were surprised at how it had happened, and who had been responsible for it. Ullicu then turned to the group. Korat immediately noticed something strange about him. He was out of breath, and he had dark circles around his eyes. It was as if he had literally put all the energy he had into that one punch. Ullicu told the group to find Chayandi and gather at the space pods: they were going to leave the planet right away. Tidane had noticed Ullicu's state as well, and she asked him if he was alright. This led Ullicu to reveal that he had done that move a few times before. He was going to be fine, but he wouldn't be in any condition to fight for the next few days.

About ten minutes later, all six were standing near the space pod craters. Since the PTO had found their base, Ullicu reasoned that more soldiers would follow on short notice. That was why they had to discard this planet. Right now, they had to find another suitable planet, preferably one with a stronger gravity than that of planet Vegeta. Also, Ullicu pointed out that perhaps it was too dangerous to have the automated response refer to the planet they were occupying. He deemed it unlikely that the fish-faced soldier had translated their message. It was more probable that he had been tracking Korat's space pod. Nevertheless, refraining from mentioning their direct location in the message would be safer in case the PTO managed to learn the ancient Saiyan language.

This time, no-one attempted to argue with him about the plan. Ullicu didn't know whether it was because the group had been overwhelmed by the strength of the soldier, or because he had defeated the enemy seemingly so easily. In any case, he was far too tired to deal with any more disagreements in the group. It was time to find themselves a new planet. Ullicu used the computer of his space pod to begin searching for one. It was then that Korat quietly approached him and asked what he had missed. From what had just happened, Korat had concluded that Frieza had become their enemy, and was apparently hunting down Saiyans. What he didn't get was why there were so few of them on this planet. This remark made Ullicu bluntly state that planet Vegeta had been completely destroyed. The six of them were the only survivors as far as they could tell. Korat's eyes widened when he heard this. He immediately declared that there had to be more survivors out there. He refused to believe they were the only ones of a race of space warriors to survive a massacre like that.

Korat then announced that he did not plan to go with the group, because he did not think he would be any use to them in this way. He believed that many Saiyans could have survived under differing circumstances. Frieza's purge may not have reached as far as the entire galaxy. For example, there might be Saiyan infants out there who had been overlooked. Korat insisted that someone had to go out there and find them, while the others would train themselves and come up with a strategy that would ultimately defeat Frieza. Ullicu agreed with the latter part of the plan, but wasn't so sure about the former part. The chance of finding anyone without a proper lead was very slim. Ullicu realized that it wasn't farfetched to think that some infants were indeed still alive. However, once an infant landed on a planet, it would be difficult to track down by anyone because of the low power level. Nevertheless, Ullicu decided not to try and convince Korat to let it go. He seemed far too determined to be persuaded. Korat then asked Ullicu to give him the name of the planet as soon as he had found one. That way he and any possible others could one day rejoin the group. Korat quickly added that he would rather die than reveal the location to the enemy in case he was ever captured. Ullicu sighed, but nonetheless agreed to tell him.

Just when Ullicu thought the conversation was over, Tidane said that she wanted to go as well. Even before Ullicu could say no, Korat told her that he would be working alone. He had already made up his mind about it. That was the way it had to be. But Tidane didn't give up that easily. She told Korat that she was certain he could use someone to watch his back, because he didn't know what he would encounter out there. However, Korat had a different reasoning. If he would be cornered or ambushed during his search, it would be he alone who would die, and no-one else's life would be wasted. Korat then put his hand on Tidane's shoulder, and told her that she should take care of herself and the group. He continued that he had learned a lot today. He would utilize the time he would spend traveling in order to train his mind. That way he might someday be able to do what Ullicu had done today: channel his life energy into an attack to overpower a stronger enemy.

Within a short while, a new suitable planet had been found, and the six space pods departed the planet XG-334. The pod of Korat soon broke formation and began heading towards a different part of the galaxy. As a former squad leader, Korat had once seen a PTO list of low priority targets. There had been about twenty planets on the list, most of which were populated by relatively weak inhabitants. He still remembered a few names of the list, and therefore those planets were a good place to start looking.

* * *

**Note: If you like reading this story please let me know by adding it to your favorites or follow lists or by leaving your comments in a review. This will be an incentive for me to continue updating the story.**


End file.
